Sara Ryder
Sara Ryder is the daughter of Alec Ryder and the older sibling of the Ryder twins. She signed up with the Andromeda Initiative together with her father and twin brother, obtaining a part in the Pathfinder team chosen to find humanity a home in the distant Andromeda galaxy 600 years into the future. Sara's Initiative designation number is A-03-Malapa. Background Born on the Citadel space station in 2163. Sara has informal training aided by Alec Ryder's N7 background. Sara grew up surrounded by a multitude of alien species, cultures and histories and claims this environment sparked her fascination with science. Sara joined the Systems Alliance military, which was continuing its search for Prothean technology after successful discoveries on Mars. Initially, Sara was assigned to peacekeeping duties. However, Sara was later approached to serve a support role for these Prothean researchers. She often describes the thrill of serving with scientists like Mateus Silva on the brink of the next great discovery. When Alec Ryder was dishonorably discharged due to his AI research, internal memos show that this also effectively ended Sara's career, but Andromeda presented the kind of scientific frontiers she had sought all her life. Mass Effect: Andromeda Upon Hyperion's arrival in the Heleus Cluster, a violent collision with an energy cloud above Habitat 7 causes momentary loss of gravity and damage to ship systems. Based on prior decisions, Sara's cryo pod is also damaged in the event, resulting in her reawakening being delayed as she is kept in an induced coma. After the mission on Eos, Dr. Harry Carlyle contacts her brother revealing that SAM has gained the ability to communicate with Sara via her implant, although only for a limited duration. During the conversation, she can find out about the death of her father or be misled that he is away (depending on dialogue decisions). If told the truth, Sara feels ill from the emotional distress which elicits her vital signs to become volatile. Dr. Carlyle is forced to intervene and cut the conversation short. Later on after the Salarian Ark has been found, she awakens from her coma. She is either happy to see her brother if told the truth about her father's fate or angry about being lied to. Additionally, she will be upset if Pathfinder Ryder did not take the opportunity to converse with her when Carlyle revealed they could talk via their implants. Despite wanting to get out of bed, she is forced to stay and rest. Pathfinder Ryder's further interactions with her will be about updating his sibling about current events and discussing their parents. Later on when Ryder discovers that their mother is still alive and in cryo sleep, Sara obliviously waits outside her pod as instructed by her sibling. Sara is amazed when it is revealed that her mother is still alive and wants to wake her up but SAM states that waking her up will trigger her disease and prove fatal. After conversing with SAM, the twins decide to keep their mother in cryo until they can discover a cure for her disease. The Archon eventually invades Ark Hyperion, and disables SAM from Ryder. SAM is able to contact Sara and requests that she reestablish the link between it and Ryder because the severing of their connection will kill Ryder. She is successful but is taken captive. She is then tortured by the Archon, who uses her as a pain buffer so that he can access the Remnant tech through her SAM implant. She is able to give her brother a clear path to her, but is unable to stop the Archon from getting control of the systems. She gives her brother help by giving him navpoints to disable the system. Ryder is successful and frees Sara. After defeating the Archon, Sara is brought to Dr. Lexi T'Perro, who takes her somewhere where she can get medical attention. Sara awakens weeks later with her brother watching over her. Ryder tells Sara that the Hyperion and all its sleepers are safe, and also his connection to SAM has been restored. When SAM alerts Ryder that the Nexus leaders have summoned Pathfinder Ryder for a conference, Sara tells him to go ahead and attend to his duties. Trivia * In Sara's Initiative Designation Number, Malapa might refer to the Malapa Fossil Site, otherwise known as the Cradle of Humankind. * When speaking to Jaal about biology, vestigial organs are brought up, it is found that Sara had wisdom teeth while Scott did not. References fr:Sara Ryder de:Sara Ryder es:Sara